Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, and in particular, to a packaging method, a packaging structure and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Luminescent material and functional material within an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) are relatively sensitive to water and gas, and thus requirements on sealing of oxygen and isolation of water are relatively strict. In order to prevent water vapor and oxygen from adversely affecting the OLED, currently small and medium sized OLED display devices are mostly packaged by a laser sealing process with a Frit material, that is, a laser beam is moved to heat a glass packaging adhesive, so that the glass packaging adhesive is melted. The melted glass packaging adhesive is used to form a hermetically sealed packaging connection between upper and lower glass substrates, thereby providing an airtight seal. However, transient temperature during the packaging process will reach several hundreds of degrees. Such high packing temperature will damage a back plate structure of a drive transistor within the OLED device, and degrade the lifetime of the device.